eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Il Ritorno della Camicia
Trama Ted trova una sua vecchia camicia, che inizia a piacergli nonostante prima non gli sia mai andata a genio. Dopo averla indossata si incontra con gli altri al bar, dove scopre che gli piace anche il Bourbon (che prima odiava). Decide così di riconsiderare le sue ex fidanzati; Barney però non è d'accordo, e dice a Ted che l'unico motivo per tornare insieme a una ex è solo che lei si sia rifatta le tette. Ted ignora il suo consiglio e decide di chiamare Natalie. Inizialmente non è sicuro che Natalie si ricordi di lui, ma poi capisce che lei non lo ha mai dimenticato. Quando Lily gli chiede perché la ragazza l'ha respinto in modo così brutale, Ted le dice che in passato la lasciò con un messaggio in segreteria il giorno del suo compleanno (proprio quando, rivela Natalie, i suoi amici la aspettavano per farle una festa a sorpresa). Lily lo prende a schiaffi, dicendogli che non si dovrebbe mai rompere con una ragazza il giorno del suo compleanno, o per telefono. I ragazzi però sono convinti che non esista un buon modo per rompere con una ragazza. Ted va a casa di Natalie per chiederle perdono, portando con se' una vecchia scimmia di peluche. La ragazza decide di dargli una seconda possibilità, e le cose per un po' sembrano andare per il meglio. Tuttavia, nonostante piaccia a tutto il gruppo, Ted capisce che Natalie non è quella giusta e decide di lasciarla. Lily, seppur delusa, gli dice di farlo nella maniera giusta, prendendosi le proprie responsabilità. Quella sera, proprio quando Ted sta per mollarla, Natalie fa intuire che è il suo compleanno. Ted decide di essere coraggioso, e la lascia lo stesso, ricevendo, per tutta risposta, un calcio in faccia. Ritorna al bar con la camicia che prima odiava, e capisce che non esiste un buon modo per rompere con qualcuno. Nonostante Ted del futuro consideri questa storia come un insegnamento di vita, suo figlio lo prende in giro perché si è fatto picchiare da una ragazza. Intanto, Barney paga Robin per dire e fare cose strane durante la diretta. Robin inizialmente rifiuta, ma poi accetta la sfida quando, in una diretta, dice "pistolino" ("capezzolo" nella versione originale) anziché dire "nichelino". La sua seconda sfida consiste nello sculacciarsi in diretta dicendo: "Sono proprio una sporcacciona". Quando, dopo averlo detto, scopre che nessuno, neanche il suo capo, guarda il suo programma, inizia a pensare seriamente all'idea di continuare a dire queste cose in cambio di denaro. La terza sfida consiste nel suonarsi le tette come un clacson. Alla quarta sfida, in cui dovrebbe fare un elogio a una squadra di hockey in modo molto bizzarro, capisce quanto il suo lavoro sia importante quando intervista il più anziano fantino di New York. Decisa a non dirlo, inciampa nella carrozza finendo cosparsa di sterco di cavallo, cosa che sconvolge tutti compreso Barney. Nonostante nessuno abbia mai guardato il suo programma, quel giorno Barney aveva messo il canale alla TV del MacLaren's, col risultato che tutti finiscono per sfotterla. Robin è molto in imbarazzo, specialmente quando Ted le dice di averla vista su internet. Continuità *In , Robin dice che cadere nella cacca di cavallo in diretta TV è stato il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita. *La caduta di Robin viene vista di nuovo in . Anche la scena in cui dice di essere "sporcacciona" viene vista in questo episodio. *Questo episodio è il primo episodio in cui qualcuno viene schiaffeggiato per aver fatto qualcosa di stupido. *In Ted viene visto indossare la famosa camicia odiata quando, in un flash-back, sta scrivendo una lettera a "Ted del Futuro" sui motivi per cui non frequentare più Natalie. Galleria Return of the Shirt.png|Ted trova la camicia Ted's Shirt.png|Ted mostra la camicia alla banda Robin's Report At City Hall.png|Il servizio di Robin al municipio Natalie with Ted.png|Natalie con Ted a un appuntamento Natalie.png|Natalie e Ted Natalie.jpg|Natalie Natalie beats up Ted.png|Natalie picchia Ted dopo essere stata mollata Frasi Memorabili Note e Curiosità Gaffe ed Errori Allusioni e Riferimenti Esterni *Marshall menziona'' The Goonies'', un popolare show del 1985. *Anche Dave Shula viene menzionato in questo episodio. Shula è stato l'allenatore dei Cincinnati Bengals dal 1992 al 1996 Musica *We Rule the School - Belle & Sebastian *Wonder - John Swihart Altre Note Guest Star *Anne Dudek - Natalie *Deanna Russo - Brooke *Monique Edwards - Produuttore *Charlene Amoia - Wendy la Cameriera *Michael Kagan - Joel Adams *Jackie Geary - Jackie *Ange Billman - Steph *Buck Kartalian - Henry *Katelin Chesna - Passante *Choice Skinner - Ragazzo col Cappello da Camionista #1 *John Henry Canavan - Ragazzo col Cappello da Camionista #2 Accoglienza Riferimenti Link Esterni *Sull'Imdb *Su TV.com de:Gutes altes Hemd en:Return of the Shirt es:El regreso de la camisa uk:Return of the Shirt Categoria:Prima Stagione